


Dance Before Hibernation

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: The Moomins are preparing for hibernation but decided to have a small party beforehand, but Moomin can't help but wonder if he'll manage to stay asleep this year...
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Dance Before Hibernation

Tonight they would be going to have a party. Tomorrow would be hibernation, so Moominpappa had decided that the family was going to live it up the night before. Moominmamma had agreed, it would be absolutely lovely to spend time with their loved ones before sleeping all winter, and the gray days had been bothering her a bit lately—a party would spice things up. She had made extra, extra preserves, far more than just jam this year, once again in case if Moomintroll wouldn’t be able to fully sleep through the winter. It made Moomin feel both embarrassed and grateful, but he hoped that it wouldn’t be the case this year. It was always a depressing time when he’d wake up in the middle of winter, and he’d like very much to just simply sleep through it this year. While the time with Too-ticky was always lovely and confusing, the thought of the hiding sun and large drifts of snow and groans of the Groke made him feel a bit cold on the tip of his nose and his stomach achy, as if he were jumping down from a cliff. No, he wanted to sleep this winter, surely he would. He had nearly made it last winter, only waking up a bit before spring. The winter before, well, that hadn’t been pleasant because not even Little My was awake.

So for now, Moomintroll promised himself he’d be a decent troll and sleep, just as they all did. Snorkmaiden and the Snork would be staying as well. Sniff declined the invite, he was spending time with his family. Mymble Jr had moved in with her wife, Too-ticky, but planned to hibernate at their new house. Little My, however, had opted to spend the winter with the Moomins. Moomintroll wondered,as he chopped the potatoes, if My really planned on hibernating, or if she would be running around in the snow with Too-ticky.

“What’s with that serious expression?” Snufkin teased, pulling Moomintroll out of his musings. Snufkin had caught some large trout for dinner, and was filleting them not far from Moomintroll.

“I was wondering if My plans on hibernating this year or if she’ll run wild around in the snow. She slept last year, but unlike me she really enjoys the snow.”

“I thought you found you liked the snow now?”

“I like sharing the snow with friends who are wide awake and willing to explore. But if not properly prepared, the snow can be cold and melancholy, and I’m not overly fond of that.” Moomintroll confided as he moved on to chopping carrots for Mamma’s stew. The water and vegetable juice bubbled on the pot over the stove top. Mamma was added the vegetables that Moomintroll had already chopped up, and adding some spices.

“I can understand that, that’s why I leave every year. But it feels good to always come back in spring.” Snufkin set aside the meat he had prepared, to which Mamma, humming a tune under breathe, added to the soup as well.

“Mmm.” Moomintroll replied. He was beyond the point of asking Snufkin to let him tag along, or so he’d like to think, but deep down he really did want to see what the south was like. Perhaps he’d go on his own someday, but for now. Well, listening to Mamma humming as she cooked, the delicious smell of baking bread and the scent of a pie cooling was enough to content Moomintroll’s adventures spirit for now. “Perhaps I truly am a homebody.” He sighed wistfully. Snufkin looked up at him as if he were about to say something, but Moominpappa and Snorkmaiden bustled in with loads and loads of pine needles. 

Dinner was a lovely affair, with music playing gently in the background thanks to Snork’s progress on fixing the record player. Then there was dancing. Little My, Snorkmaiden, Mamma and Pappa danced up a whirlwind of a storm in the living room. Snork had dozed off, stuffed to the brim with food. Moomintroll went outside for one last look at the stars; the sky was oddly clear. Laughter and music snuck its way outside through and Moomintroll gave a smile. This would be a nice memory to have if he was cursed enough to wake up again. The door opened and closed gently, the sound of Mamma laughing loudly escaping out before the door had closed. The soft sound of a match striking the banister, the crackle of a flame as it lit the pipe clenched in Snufkin’s teeth. The flame was snuffed out with a gentle breath, the musky scent of cedar wood and spiced vanilla wafting through the air as Snufkin puffed out.

“The stars a beautiful tonight.” Snufkin hummed thoughtfully. Moomintroll nodded, content to stare at the sky, though he shivered at the brisk air. It was becoming terribly cold. “Your fur looks like it’s gotten thicker.”

“I think it anticipates me waking up again this year.” Moomintroll sighed before looking in at the window. Mamma and Pappa were slow dancing to a lovely waltz, Little My and Snorkmaiden were drawing a mustache on Snork’s face. Chuckling, Moomintroll pointed out their mischief. “It’s hard when all of this is asleep and only I am awake, but, I think fun memories like this will keep me going. Not to mention I might have a new fun activity to do if I wake up.” The idea of drawing a monocle on Pappa’s face seemed so hysterically funny, Moomintroll nearly wished he would wake up at least once just to commit that crime.

Snufkin gently took Moomintroll’s paw in his own and led him into a waltz. Moomintroll blinked in surprise but went along with the gently swaying and awkward missteps. He felt a bit transfixed as they waltzed off the porch and danced under the cold stares. Forgetting the taste of pumpkin pie and pine needles in his mouth, Moomintroll just simply enraptured himself in the moment. When the song had stopped and a livelier beat came on, he felt a bit cheated as Snufkin stopped. Before he could suggest a second dance, he felt Snukin’s lips on his snout and then his paw.

“Add that to the memories to keep you smiling.” Snufkin muttered before turning and quickly walking back to the house, puffing at his pipe aggressively.

Moomintroll felt a bit shocked and a bit like he was in a trance. He followed after Snufkin, not sure what to say. He caught up as Snufkin had his paw on the door knob to go back inside. Moomintroll took Snufkin’s paw and quickly pecked it before rubbing his snout against Snufkin’s soft cheek.

“For your traveling memories, then.” Moomintroll quickly said before opening the door and rushing in.

Little My teased them about being so red in the face, but Moominpappa said it was because of the cold air. Moominmamma, however, looked a bit knowingly at the two and winked. This, of course, made them a bit redder, and perhaps a bit warmer for the cold winter ahead.


End file.
